


Hollow

by IllBeRightBack



Category: KoRn
Genre: Implied Relationship, M/M, have some sappy bullshit i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeRightBack/pseuds/IllBeRightBack
Summary: Phone call between Fieldy and Head after he leaves the band.





	Hollow

**Author's Note:**

> theres not enough korn fic on this site so i guess i gotta do it myself
> 
> Sappy. Shitty. Short. Enjoy.

"Just call him," Fieldy sighed through the phone.

"If the only reason you called was to say that, then this conversation is fucking over," Head said back, a little annoyed.

"Dude, come on, no matter how much Jesus you pump into your veins, I know you still care about him," He pressed again.

"Will you quit it with the Jesus shit!? For fuck's sake, you sound like Jon... and Munky," Head raised his voice again, lowering it at the last name he spoke.

"Look, I'm not sayin' you gotta come back to the band, I know this shit was killing you, but avoiding Munky now... that's just making it worse."

".... No... I'm not doing it," Head sighed again.

"Can you at least tell me why?"

"Don't say that like I owe you information or something"

"Uh, you just up and fucking abandoned us so I think you do owe me a little... Why won't you just call him?"

"... He hates me now, there's no point,"

"He doesn't, I swear to God, he misses you to death, you should see the way he talks about you... And if you tell anyone I told you this, I'll slit your throat because he thinks no one knows, but he still has that picture of you two in Santa Monica from '95... Takes it with him everywhere."

".....I have to go"

Fieldy just scoffed, "Typical, just fucking run away."

"Yep, that's me," Head shot back.

"Just... Think about it, ok?"

Head hung up the phone without saying another word.


End file.
